High American Possible So Montana Life
by XxCasxX
Summary: When Gabriella is having a birthday sleepover with the gang including Ryan and Sharpay,what relationships will be gone and what relationships will be made? Follow the gang through adventure's, cuteness, breakups and more. Unfinished!
1. Chapter 1

_**High , American, Possible, So, Montana, Life**_

**_Disclaimer: Me and my mate(who is helping me with this story) do not own High School Musical or any other programme we will use in this story_**

**_Summary: When Gabriella invites everyone for her birthday sleepover, but Sharpay is against it. What will happen during the night? The gang go through some tough, cute, weird and heartbreaking things through one night. Will end up Troypay._**

**_A/N: Hey me and my mate (I won't say her name but I'll call her XxSharpayxX that's not an actual account name we just made the name and this story in science and we hope you will all enjoy it._**

**The bell rang signalling end of school. Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and an angry Sharpay (because her brother is making her to hang with them by holding a secret against her) walked towards Gabriella's locker. "Hey guys as it's my birthday tomorrow do you wanna sleep round, all of you?" Gabriella asked. She knew that Sharpay would say 'no' but she hoped she would come.**

"**Yea sure." Troy replied to his girlfriend.**

"**Yea why not." Jason, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor replied.**

"**Ryan, Sharpay, you coming?" Taylor asked saying Sharpay's name in annoyance.**

"**Uh, I do-…" Sharpay was cut of by her brother.**

"**Yea sure we're both be there. What time do you want us to arrive at?" Ryan asked as if his sister didn't say anything.**

"**How's 5 sound to you all?" Gabriella asked.**

"**Fine with me" Everyone replied in unison except Sharpay, who was angrier than anything now. **

"**COOL I'LL BRING THE FOOD!!" Chad screamed like a 4 year old. Sharpay had anoth and walked away towards the car park. **

"**Don't worry I'll make her come." Ryan replied being all calm while everyone stood there awkwardly with Sharpay storming off like she did.**

"**Okay I think we should get going so we can all pack tell our parents and head to Gabriella in time." Kelsi suggested.**

"**Good idea" Troy agreed as everyone nodded in agreement. Every one walked out to the car park and found that Sharpay had left already not even waiting for Ryan.**

"**Oh that's just great, Sharpay took the car now I have to walk home!" Ryan exclaimed. **

"**It's okay Ryan I'll give you a lift I go by your house anyway." Gabriella offered.**

"**Oh thanks Gab's." Ryan replied as he and Gabriella got into Gabriella's car and started to drive off. Every one else got in their car and drove home to pack and tell their parents.**

**In the car where Ryan and Gabriella was they was talking about random things like musical's, drama, singing, what type of music they like, school. They found out that they actually had a lot in common. Soon Gabriella stopped in front of the Evans' giant house. Ryan got out the car.**

"**Thanks for the ride, who knew we could have a lot in common but I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ryan asked as he lent on the window that was open.**

"**Okay I'll see you and Sharpay at 5 at my house then." Gabriella said and drove off. Ryan watched her drive off and as soon as she got out of sight he ran up the doorsteps to his door and unlocked it waiting for an earful from Sharpay. And in deed he got an earful alright.**

**_A/N: Hey that's the first chapter tell me how you like it and please review and if you haven't already please read my other stories and review for those too. Okay see you guys next time._**

_**Peace Out!**_

_**Cas**_


	2. AN and Info On Crossover's and Pairings

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have school etc. and I'm going on holiday soon so I have to prepare for that now which means I won't be able to update for two weeks but I'll try to update A.S.A.P and when I do I'll try to make it extra long._**

_**Something good about my holiday is that I get to miss school. Yea! Anyway I'll update once I come back from holiday.**_

_**Peace Out!**_

_**Cas **_

_**P.S Sorry that I didn't say this in the first chapter but here,**_

_**The Pairings are:**_

_**Troypay, Ryella, Jelsi, Chaylor**_

_**The Crossover's are:**_

_**That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, American Dragon, High School Musical, Kim Possible and The Suite Life.**_

_**Remember I don't own any of then or any one else! **_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating so soon it's not as long as I hoped.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

"RYAN!!! Why the hell did you say that we will go to her stupid birthday sleepover? And what am I suppose to act, wear etc. I can't be me!" Sharpay screamed when Ryan closed the door behind him.

"Well I thought you could act like the 'Ice Queen' and if you still feel you can't let them see you than stay like the 'Ice Queen' or if you feel like you can let them see the real you than you'll have some clothes for the next day that you normally wear." Ryan replied.

"So I wear the clothes they see me in at school today and if I want them to know I'm not like that than I already have some normal clothes to change into in my bag, but if I don't want them to see the real me just yet I also have some more 'Ice Queen' clothes in my bag?" Sharpay asked a bit confused.

"Yes!" Ryan replied.

"Fine I'll go but I won't promise I'll be nice to them all" Sharpay replied and walked up into her bedroom and started to pack.

"Hey mum! I asked and they all told me they will come if their let them." Gabriella said as soon as she got in her house.

"That's great Gabby and how was today?" Mrs Montez asked.

"It was great!" Gabriella replied just before going up stairs.

"Gabby!" Mrs Montez shouted.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked coming back down.

"Who is coming?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Oh, well there's Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kels, Troy, Ryan and Sharpay and they are coming around 5." Gabriella replied.

"Is that the same Sharpay who tried to get the musical from you and Troy?" Her mum asked again.

"Yes. But I think she acts the way she does because of something she does or has happened in her life and I think she is really nice under the ice. I always try to tell everyone but they don't think that Sharpay is nice and I want to give her a chance I think she deserves." Gabriella replied than ran up stairs.

Troy got in his house and went straight to his bedroom forgetting about asking his parents if he could stay at Gabi's house for her birthday. Instead he had a different person on his mind, a different girl. Troy dropped his bag on the floor by his door as soon as he walked his bedroom. He walked over to his desk and turned his laptop on.

As soon as he signed in Chad spoke to him:

(B-ball God Chad and _B-ball Drama King Troy_)

B-ball God: Hey dude!

_B-ball Drama King: Hi Chad_

B-ball God: so can you go?

_B-ball Drama King: go to what?_

B-ball God: to Gabi's sleepover remember?

_B-ball Drama King: oh right haven't asked brb_

B-ball God: ok

_**5 minutes later**_

_B-ball Drama King: back yeah I can._

**Mysterious Love has just signed in**

B-ball God: hey dude _she_ just signed.

_B-ball Drama King: yeah one sec I'll join her, do you know who she is yet?_

B-ball God: no you?

_B-ball Drama King: nope_

_**Mysterious Love had just been added to the conversation**_

Mysterious Love: hey guys

_B-ball Drama King: yo_

B-ball God: hey, um not to be rude but we still don't know who you are.

Mysterious Love: so when's your next game?

B-ball God: oh it's next week on Friday why you coming? We haven't seen you there and we don't actually know what you look like.

_B-ball Drama King: Hello!! You didn't answer his question_

Mysterious Love: sorry guys gotta go bye.

**Mysterious Love has left the conversation**

**Mysterious Love has signed out**

_B-ball Drama King: ugh every time we try we never get an answer. I'll see ya at Gabi's I'm gonna go too._

B-ball God: yeah see ya

**B-ball Drama King has signed out.**

After closing his laptop Troy started packing, he wasn't really looking at what he was packing just still thinking of now two girls neither of them named Gabi. Sharpay and mysterious girl from IM that every one of his friends have on but doesn't actually know who it is.

A/N: Hey Sorry for the very, very, very long wait and it isn't as long as I liked but I needed to update and this needed to be mention.

Who is this mysterious girl, what's with Sharpay no-one knows not even me I think.

Please Review!!!

Peace Out!!

Cas

P.S. The Adventure would start the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: hey I'm back with this story because I know what I'll do for the chapter finally.

Anyway I hope this wasn't on hiatus for too long, anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the characters or the TV program yadda, yadda, yadda.

-----------------------------------------

At 5 o'clock everyone arrived at Gabriella's house all except Sharpay. Ryan came earlier without her because, well, because Sharpay was taking way too long to get ready. When 20 minutes went by the gang went on Gabi's laptop waiting for Sharpay to come still.

"Who should log on?" Taylor asked,

"I will," Gabi replied, "There and there is one person on and it is Mysterious Love. Anyone found anything on her?" Gabi asked looking at the group while starting a conversation with the person.

"Nope only that she might be coming to our game next week." Chad replied for the group. Gabi nodded her head in understanding and typed to the person.

Mysterious Love: Heya how's it going?

_Drama Lab Girly: Hey you know the whole gang right? There all here except Sharpay._

Mysterious Love: Hey ya'll who's Sharpay I don't know anyone called Sharpay?

_Drama Lab Girly: Oh she's a girl in our year who should be coming to the sleepover I'm holding for my birthday at my house, she's 25 minutes late._

Mysterious Love: Oh it's your birthday? HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Anyway I gtg sorry bye!"

Mysterious Love has signed out.

The gang sighed once again that they didn't have a clue who she was. Just then the doorbell rang, and Gabi jumped up from the seat making everyone nearly fall to the ground, to get to the door. She opened it to find Sharpay there looking at her phone while she was texting.

"Sharpay! Finally you're here, come in drop your stuff of there with everyone else's. We're all in the living room just talking to this girl who we was talking to just before you came." Gabi rambled on. Sharpay just nodded following her to the room after putting her duffle bag down. They walked into the room where everyone else was around the TV on the sofa ready to watch a film. Sharpay sat next to her brother on his right while Gabi sat to his left with Troy to her left. They had a movie marathon and after a while they turned it off and played truth or dare, the game didn't last long just 10 minutes and just the usual things people did in the game, everyone saying Truth and asking if they liked someone if they weren't with someone. After that they turned the TV back on to the Disney Channel. They fell asleep early for a sleepover at 9 o'clock, okay VERY early for a sleep over. Sharpay was the only one not asleep when she grabbed her bag from besides her on the floor in the living room, Gabi's dog Sam came into the room and laid down next to Gabi. When Sharpay looked at the dog something was wrong, very wrong, there was no dog next to Gabi and they weren't in her house either, they were in some cartoon looking woods. Sharpay got up silently and slowly and looked around she then set off to look around a bit using bits of string from one of jumpers in her bag to help her get back, not long after Sharpay left the gang started to get up. They all looked around confusedly, when Troy spoke up.

"Where are we?"

-----------------------------------------

Okay not as long as I hoped it would be but I'm going to start updating quicker now I promise it's half term and I have a lot of time to write up chapters. Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what I'm doing good on and what I can improve on I need to know, so review please!!!

Peace Out!

Cas


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I am so not good at updating fast I know and I have no excuse, except being lazy, I'm guilty please don't kill me! Enjoy the chapter!

Getting out of their sleeping bags, the gang rubbed the remaining sleep from their eyes. Ryan looked at Sharpay's sleeping bag about to ask her if she was okay but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw she wasn't in or near her sleeping bag. The gang noticed Ryan looking at the empty pink sleeping bag, they all looked around through the trees as far as they could see, but with no sight of her everyone started getting worried.

"Sharpay!" Taylor was the first to call out. Coping Taylor Gabriella called out too, soon all of them called out getting more worried as each person called out her name.

"Sharpay the jokes over, come on out, we know your hiding behind a tree." Chad called out his throat sore for shouting for so long. A couple of seconds after they heard voicing coming from the trees near Troy. They all looked towards the mysterious voice's direction and backed-up in to the middle. Ryan, Troy and Chad stood in front of the two girls. The voices kept talking coming nearer and nearer.

"Yeah I don't know what happened. It happened like in a blink of an eye." A voice told the other person. The voice was familiar to the gang but they just couldn't put there fingers on it.

"That's really weird seemingly as you're a person here and so are these other people you mentioned, you all go to my school Middleton High." The other voice replied. No one spoke out of the gang as the other two spoke. Ryan suddenly got a smile on his face as he walked forwards carefully, listening to them talking.

"Ryan! Come back here!" Gabriella exclaimed quietly. Ryan ignored her and shouted standing up straight from his old position as he walked.

"Sharpay!" Ryan called out, Troy, Taylor, Chad and Gabriella looked at Ryan strangely as the voices stopped talking. They heard leaves crunching under the feet off the two people as they ran to them.

"Hey Ry," Sharpay said when she saw him and gave him a hug in which he responded to looking at the girl beside Sharpay questionably. Sharpay saw the question in his eyes, "Guys this is Kim Possible Kim this is… uh everyone."

"Hey, yeah I know remember you all go to the same school as me and, Ryan, Gabi and Tay _are_ my best friends, Sharpay, I keep telling you this, you, Troy and Chad all hang out with Bonnie you're the most popular people in the school! And you and Troy are going out." Kim told them.

"What! Wait we're friends with, with _Sharpay_ and _Troy _is going out with _her _this has to be some kind of joke, no way we hate Sharpay, no offence Sharpay." Chad exclaimed. Sharpay folded her arms and glared at Chad.

"Uh yes, you've been friends since you met in kindergarten. And don't worry Sharpay explained your '_problem_' to me, so in till we figure out what happened and how to get you back to your real home you'll have to act the way the people here think off you as.

"Chad don't worry you'll personality is fine just say what you said to other people not Sharpay. Troy you and Chad are on the football team, Troy is captain, Chad Co-captain, you've been going out with Sharpay for 2 months now, your 2 months anniversary is on Thursday this week and Sharpay I told you about yourself already, your best friend yadda, yadda, yadda, oh! Troy and Chad your best friends and as for the three of you I'll tell you later, lets just get out of these woods." Kim explained to them all. They all packed up their stuff and got ready to leave.

"One second Troy and Sharpay can't be going out together!" Gabriella spoke up from her position as Kim and everyone else started walking through the woods: Sharpay with Troy and Chad talking about basketball, Chad and Troy were shocked to find out that Sharpay played and apparently was very good at the sport. Ryan, Taylor and Kim talking together about casual stuff like school.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Because Troy and I are going out." Gabriella said in a defensive tone.

"Well I'm sorry but here they are going out, and they gotta if you and everyone else want to get out of here, besides your boyfriend is Ryan. Oh! and you lot need to act all couple-like, like kissing each other." Kim explained and carried on walking with Taylor; Ryan stood back shocked and waited for Gabriella. Troy, Chad and Sharpay carried on talking and walking after Kim and Taylor surprisingly getting along. At the back Gabriella and Ryan walked behind everyone in an uncomfortable silence.

10 minutes later they arrived outside of the woods. They started walking up a hill and passed a building, where Kim told them that, that was Middle School. A couple of minutes later they stopped outside a house. Kim went first and opened the door.

"You all will just be staying here today so, uh ring these numbers, their your parents numbers, and tell them your staying at a mates house." Kim told them all as they went up to her bedroom handing out bits of paper with numbers on to everyone. They all rang up and told their 'parents' where they were and hung up.

"Wow, it got dark quick," Chad said looking out of Kim's bedroom window.

"Yes it's winter now it would." Kim replied slowly as if he was a child. The others laughed as Chad looked around innocently.

"Kim dinners ready!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Coming, mum!" Kim replied, "Uh, you all stay here I'll be back with some food later." 20 minutes later Kim still didn't return and everyone, mostly Chad, where now getting really hungry.

"Oh come on I'm starving." Ryan was the first to crack and soon after Chad started complaining too. Sharpay stood up and went towards Kim's bed from her position on the floor in front of Troy and Chad. She grabbed her bag that she had when the got there and pulled something out of it. She tore the wrapper on it to reveal a Twix (**Yum! Sorry back to the story). **Everyone's mouth dropped while she took a bite.

Sharpay saw they were all looking at her and asked innocently, "what?"

"Hey Sharpay can I have a bit please, I mean I am your brother." Ryan asked.

"Sure." Sharpay took a bit of her Twix of and gave it to him, who took like a lion eating meat.

"My precious! Hehehe." Ryan said doing an impression of a character from his favourite movie.

"Ry, you watch way too much Lord of The Rings." Sharpay told him taking another bite, Ryan just shrugged and ate his part.

"Hey Sharpay lets have some please," Troy asked from the floor.

"Why should I?" Sharpay asked taking another bite.

"Because I'm supposed to be your boyfriend here?" Troy asked in a questiony way. Sharpay shrugged.

"Okay." Sharpay said and tore another bit of for him and gave it to him. Troy gave her a heart-warming smile. Sharpay almost melted. _'Wait! I'm not supposed to feel like that! His Gabriella's remember and his only your 'boyfriend' because that's what we are here in this world. Only in this world. Doesn't mean I can't enj- No! No, no, no! Don't think like that.' _Sharpay came out off her thoughts to see that she was staring straight at Troy, who luckily didn't notice and was too busy eating his bit of the chocolate.

"Hey, Sharpay let's have a bit please?" Chad asked thinking he'll get some.

Sharpay pretended to think for a bit before answering, "no." she said simply. Chad's smile faded from his face as he folded his arms in front of his chest and didn't talk again.

**A/N: There we go. I was going to write more but then I thought. 'Hey I haven't updated for aaaggggeeesss so I'll just put what I have up for now.' And please don't kill me for the long wait or how short it is, only 3 pages that's bad of me. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update faster if you do! Happy New Year everyone! And I'm sorry but this would have been up ages ago but my internet wouldn't work on my laptop and I couldn't fine a way to get it on my computer for ages in till my sister suggest a USB stick, but I just can't understand why she didn't suggest it sooner? Hmmm, well see ya and I'll update much faster I promise. (I know I say that all the time but you know sorry).**

**Peace Out!**

**Cas**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm updating faster! YEAH! And to top it off it's my birthday on Thursday 24****th**** yeah! Anyway here is the rest off the story I didn't get any reviews last chapter. Was it that bad? Or is anyone still reading this? I need to know otherwise there is no point in writing this.**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the last: I do not own High School Musical or any other thing I may use in this story. **

It had been an hour since Kim had left them all in her bedroom. Whenever Sharpay got hungry she would pull something from her bag always giving a bit to Ryan and sometimes to Troy and every one else.

"Where is she?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I dunno come on lets go downstairs." Sharpay suggested.

"What! No I'm not going down there!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah Sharpay I don't think that's a good idea." Ryan agreed with everyone else, who where nodding.

"Fine see you in a bit then." Sharpay replied and walked out of the room. The gang could hear mumbling coming from downstairs. They couldn't believe Sharpay would just go downstairs as if it was her house or a very close friend of hers. Minutes later Sharpay came back up the stairs with Kim's mum and dad who all had trays in their hands, full of food.

"Why didn't you come down earlier to eat something? You all must be starving. Thanks for telling us Sharpay dear." Kim's mum told her.

"No problem they were starving and they didn't want to intrude and be a burden." Sharpay replied with a sweet genuine smile on her face, a smile the gang had never seen.

"Nonsense besides Kim is on a mission right now with Ron. Well we'll leave you guys to chat and don't be afraid to ask for anything else." Kim's dad said smiling at the six teens.

"Will do Mr Possible and thank you." Sharpay replied as they put the trays on the floor and left the room closing the door behind them.

Sharpay turned around to see everyone except Ryan looking at her confused.

"What?" Sharpay asked

"What do they mean by Kim's on a mission?" Troy asked.

"You mean you've never watched Kim Possible? On the Disney channel? Never, ever?" Sharpay replied astonished. Troy looked at Chad who looked at Gabriella who looked at Taylor who looked at Troy, confusion written all over their faces.

"Oh my, okay Kim is like this secret agent, but she's not very secret about it. Anyway people all over the world get in trouble with some stuff and they call her for help. There's Kim, obviously, Ron, Wayne and Rufus, Ron's pet **(It is Wayne right?)**. They all help her help other people, if that makes sense." Ryan explained looking at them incredibly.

"Oh right that!" Chad said catching on while the others still looked confused, "what I watch a bit of Disney channel now and then." He explained while raising his hands in front of him in an 'I surrender way'. Troy, Taylor and Gabriella looked at him weirdly before starting to eat from the trays of food. Chad and Ryan joined in straight away. Sharpay walked over to the window and looked out at the dark sky.

Troy noticed this and walked away from the eating gang without being noticed.

"Hey you alright?" Troy asked when he reached her.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied in a distant voice.

"Shar what's wrong you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone." He replied as he turned her around to get her to look at him instead of the sky.

"I'm not worried about you telling anyone, for all I care you could tell the whole world about me, I'm not bothered, really I'm not." Sharpay explained.

"If you're not bothered about that, then what are you bothered about." Troy asked stepping towards her unconsciously.

"I was just thinking if we would ever get out of here, and how we got here. That's all." Sharpay said looking him in the eyes giving him a sad smile in which he returned. Troy wrapped his arms around her in a comforting yet friendly yet loving way. Luckily for him everyone's back was towards them, except Taylor's. Taylor looked over to them, trying not to draw attention to them; she watched them closely and smiled softly when they hugged. Though she was Gabriella's best friend, and vice versa, she couldn't help but noticed the little smiles Sharpay and Troy both had and she knew something would happen between them whether it be a relationship or friendship, she didn't know but she sure hoped it would be the latter idea for the sake of Gabriella.

Troy and Sharpay joined the group again. Troy began eating again stealing glances at Sharpay every chance he could, which didn't get past Taylor, while Sharpay just sat there crossed-legged, her head resting on the palm of hand which rested on her knee.

Kim came in 15 minutes later to see Troy and Chad talking with Sharpay sitting next to them and Ryan, Gabriella and Taylor all chatting about goodness knows what.

"Hey guys sorry about that I had to go on a mission." Kim explained and sat down with Ryan, Gabriella and Taylor. Everyone mumbled a reply that sounded like 'no problem' or 'we know, we were told already'.

Sharpay yawned silently. Troy saw this and he to yawned without anyone else seeing, **(You know when one person yawns another person does, that's what's happening here. And every time I mention the word 'yawn' I start yawning just did then too.) **

"I think someone's asleep." Troy pointed out to Sharpay who had fallen asleep on Ryan's shoulder. Everyone looked at Sharpay.

"Wow, she looks like a normal person, not an ice queen." Chad commented. Ryan glared at him before he moved Sharpay's head in to his lap slowly not wanting to wake her.

"Troy could you pick her up please and, um Kim? Where are we going to sleep?" Ryan asked Kim.

"Oh right, Troy put her on my bed and you stay here the rest off you follow me." She said getting up and heading towards her door. Troy picked Sharpay up slowly and carefully in his arms and placed her on the bed. When he placed her down on top off the sheets he struggled to get them from under her and to not wake her up. After 5 minutes he managed to get them from underneath her and on top off her. Troy collapsed next to her on the bed tired and before he knew it he too was asleep.

Kim lead the others out off her room and down the corridor where the guest room was, lucky for her, her brothers were sleeping around their mates for the week. She led Chad and Ryan into the boys bedroom and then led the girls to the spare guest room. After dropping everyone off, Kim made her way downstairs to get a drink before she too went to sleep; she just had to get the pull out bed for her out. Kim made her way upstairs before remembering Troy also needed somewhere to sleep so she got one pull out bed and one blow up bed out and made her way to her room. When she got to her room however, she noticed Troy asleep next to Sharpay on top of the covers with her underneath them. She put the blow-up bed to the side and sorted out her bed before she struggled to take the sheets out from underneath Troy and over him, just like he did with Sharpay. Once done she looked at the two and saw Troy pull Sharpay closer to him and smile before she laid down in her bed ready for school the next day.

Sharpay woke up at around 5:30 the next morning, before anyone else got up. She tried to get up put she found something around her waist holding on to her tightly yet not too tightly. She looked over her shoulder to see Troy holding onto her with a small smile on his face while having his face in her hair. Sharpay relaxed in his arms and laid there waiting for him to wake up. Sharpay loved the feeling of his arms around her. She felt safe and warm and she never wanted it to end, but as always everything has to come to an end. Sharpay was taken from her thoughts when Troy woke up and smiled softly at her, she smiled back turning around in his arms to face him.

"Hey," He said his voice a bit hoarse.

"Hey," Sharpay replied.

"How long you been up?"

"Hmm, not long."

"Oh good I didn't keep you waiting then." Sharpay giggled slightly which made Troy chuckle a bit. There laughter died down and everything became quiet. Troy leaned forwards a bit making them only millimetres apart from each other. They weren't sure who kissed who first but Sharpay soon came to her senses and pulled away quickly, almost falling off the small bed if it weren't for Troy who quickly caught her.

"Troy you can't you have a girlfriend." Sharpay reasoned.

"Yeah, you." He pointed out simply.

"No Gabriella." Sharpay corrected.

"Yeah that's in our world, not here, here _you_ are my girlfriend."

"But, but Gabriella she'll get hurt and I don't want to hurt her and I also know you don't either."

"Your right I don't want to hurt her but she'll see us at school anyway, there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know but I can't do that to her, I just, I just can't do that."

"Why!? Why do you suddenly care about her? Why? Huh? What happened to the Ice-Queen Sharpay?" Troy exclaimed quietly. Sharpay stayed quiet and avoided his eyes, she looked anywhere but at him. After a few minutes of silence and Troy watching her every move she spoke up in a timid voice.

"You don't know me Troy. None of you do. You think you know me but in truth Ryan is the only one who does. So don't go saying I don't care about Gabriella and what happens to her. Don't you dare say I don't care about any of you. You all think you know me, think I'm an Ice-Queen, a bully. When it's all of you who are the bully's. I never did anything wrong, I didn't say things behind your back. I didn't do anything to you lot," Sharpay let the tears fall from her eyes as she carried on speaking, still not looking at Troy in the eyes. "It's you lot who are the ice people, you are the ones that say things behind my back, I only tried to keep my spot as co-presidents of the drama club and being the lead because that's where I could be anyone I wanted to be, not who you all thought I was. You think that was selfish of me and it was. But just think for a bit. What if some one tried taking _your _place on the team some one became captain and not_ you_, you would try to keep that spot of yours. You would do anything to keep it too. So don't say you know me Troy because you don't" Sharpay finished, finally looking in his eyes when she finished speaking. Sharpay got out of his arms and out of the bed. She took her bag and walked towards the door. She looked back at Troy to see he was just staring at her. She shook her head and went outside to go to the bathroom.

At 7 o'clock every one was downstairs, ready and waiting for Kim to come downstairs to go to school. Sharpay stayed with her brother where ever he went, she had explained to him what had happened upstairs earlier and he listened. He glared at

Troy every time he saw him, Troy didn't miss the glares he was getting from the twin of whom he hurt that morning. When ever Ryan went to talk to someone who was near Troy she stayed behind and looked out at the window.

5 minutes later Kim came into the hall and led them to the school talking to Ryan, Gabriella and Taylor. Behind them were Chad and Troy talking, and that left Sharpay walking slowly and quietly at the back. 5 minutes later they came to the corner of the road the school was on.

"Okay Troy, Sharpay and Chad go first we'll see you later wait around this corner after school." Kim explained and the trio went in front and walked to the entrance. They were soon met up with Bonnie and her gang and started talking to Sharpay about things only a popular girl would talk about. Kim and the remaining three walked up to the entrance and as they went passed Bonnie's gang threw insults at them. Sharpay was looking at her feet the whole time but the gang plus Kim and Ron, who had just joined them, saw that her face was full of rage from the insults being thrown at her brother and friends. Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, Kim and Ron all walked by rolling their eyes at the immature people who were the ones who was calling them names.

**Hey how was it? Please tell me! I had no reviews on the last chapter. Is anyone still reading this or what? I need to know! This is my longest chapter for this story yet. If I'm losing readers can you tell me what I am doing wrong? Honestly I need to know! I except any, even anonymous reviews! Try not to send flames though. If you don't like the pairing then why are you reading this? I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**Cas**

**xxx**


	7. Author Note! IMPORTANT!

This Only a Authors Note!

Again

Because I have a feeling that no one is reading this anymore (I only had 30 hits on the last chapter!) I'm not going to write this story anymore I will keep the story up, but as completed. If there is ANYONE out there that wants me to continue SPEAK UP! 'Cause I feel like I'm writing for nothing. So please, please, PLEASE tell me how I'm doing, if I should carry on yadda, yadda, yadda ok? I'll even accept bad reviews I need to know what I can improve and what I'm doing great on!

I'm sorry to those people who do review (Drama4zashley thanks for the early happy birthday and thanks to you and malfoylvr4eva for the review in the last chapter) and like to read this story.

I was going to do this at the end BUT I'll do it now since I'm not continuing.

Thanks to:

Drama4zashley,

malfoylvr4eva,

brunettedudette x 2,

SaphireHSM,

Anonymous: Wow,

'-' -H3ll0- '-',

Troyellameant2be,

xamyxjx,

Anonymous: seabluesp.

Not a lot of people reviewed only 10, so I don't know who is reading.

Again thanks for those who took the time to review!

Peace Out Dudes and Dudettes!

Cas


End file.
